


Something I can never have

by delioncourtles



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Angst, Diary, I don’t know how normal love look like, M/M, NIN playing in the distance, like this??, probably hurt/comfort, probably love/hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delioncourtles/pseuds/delioncourtles
Summary: In case of loss, please return to: Lestat de Lioncourt.Записные книжки, которые вёл Лестат в разное время.





	Something I can never have

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. У автора странные хэдканоны, непомерная любовь к разной дичи (Лестат, Линч и Кроненберг смотрю на вас пристально). Я бы сказала мне жаль, но мне не жаль.  
P.P.S. Feel free сказать мне что-нибудь мерзкое. Мне будет приятно.

После пожара тело путешествует по сточным водам и рекам. Водоросли оплетают мои лодыжки, волосы превращаются в рыболовные сети. Отравленное тело передаёт яд рыбам, которые всплывают рядом и не оставляют меня одного. Я просыпаюсь в гробу.

ххх

Апокалипсические звери смотрят на меня с аляповато расписанной стены. Я возвращаю им взгляд. В этом десятилетии Великая Депрессия. Голод и несбывшиеся мечты. Меня опять обвиняют в том, в чём нет моей вины. Бродячий цирк гастролирует в соседнем городе. Цветные афиши расползаются узорно-дымными кляксами по всем улицам французского квартала. Ночью я смотрю на то, как полыхает шатёр главной ведьмы. Немое кино очаровывает тишиной. Я сочиняю ноктюрн для одного зрителя, который не приходит.

ххх

Этого недостаточно, чтобы ты меня любил.

Этого никогда недостаточно.

ххх

В этом десятилетии – The Velvet Underground. Венера в мехах смотрит на меня из зеркала.

В этом десятилетии – ПОПизм.

В этом десятилетии – Non, je ne regrette rien.

ххх

Черные ногти, татуировки костей на руке. Baby Rose стирает запекшуюся кровь. Фиолетовый неон в этом баре скрывает самое важное. Попсовое розовое мыло смешивается с кровью и утекает чёрной нефтью в водосток. Он улыбается моему отражению в зеркале. Я скалюсь. Он чувствует холод моей руки на бедре, лёд моих губ на шее.

ххх

Когда я прокусываю шею, то всё о чём могу думать, это о том разе. Декорации меняются, люди преображаются, но это фантомное чувство Луи в моих руках продолжает преследовать. Реальность закольцовывается, но никогда не повторяется именно так. Каждый раз отдаляет меня от изначального, как новые линии жизни и судьбы, которые прочертила разбитая люстра осколками на руке, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ты не можешь это прекратить.

ххх

Я пью красное вино и поглощаю клубничный попкорн. Это диета. Ха. Это не диета. Никто не знает из чего сделана сладкая бордовая карамель на этом попкорне. Я чувствую осуждение где-то на физическом уровне. Смертный рядом целует девушку под аккомпанемент Челюстей. Если я положу ладонь на колено Луи, то он сбросит руку или нет?

ххх

Не сбросит. Я делаю глоток, не чувствую вкуса. Всё что я ощущаю это тоска и злость, зудящие на месте сердца. Если бы у меня было сердце. Ревность такое глупое чувство, я не должен испытывать ревность. Но почему-то представляю, как ты вёл свою жену в театр и бережно держал под руку. Надеюсь её плоть истлела, превратившись в удобрения и гниль, а ты даже не вспоминаешь про неё.

ххх

I was made for loving you baby играет в машине. Луи спускается (поднимается, наша спальня в подвале, но это ощущается как восхождение) в гараж. На его взгляд KISS перебудит всех соседей, весь Новый Орлеан и всю Луизианну. Есть что-то странное в том, что я пишу шариковой ручкой о Луи в третьем лице на кремовой бумаге винтажного блокнота, который он купил в подарок. Но я не могу перестать. Спроси меня о чём я пишу. Спроси меня что я чувствую. Спроси. Луи не спрашивает, но предлагает вернуться в кровать. Мы делим гроб уже несколько десятилетий, а я всё не могу осознать, что ему это нужно также, как и мне.

xxх

Девица в кислотных лосинах с безумием, отражающимся в глазах и преломляющемся в улыбке, приглашает меня на показ. Она приносит напечатанное на принтере приглашение к порогу, как дар и проклятие после полуночи. ONLY TONIGHT.

У меня всё равно нет планов на эту ночь.

Вельветовые ткани, джинса и глиттерный блеск Сваровски в неоновом освещении. Никто не удивляется моим чёрным очкам. Я наблюдаю за показом, мысленно представляя эти вещи на себе. Изумрудный пиджак хорошо бы смотрелся на мне. И на Луи. Я представляю, как снимаю с него эту ткань, медленно обнажая мраморную кожу. Мраморная кожа это такое отвратительное клише, но я поклоняюсь ему как греческим статуям в Национальном музее. Я бы провел ногтем по изгибу его локтя, оставляя на коже след, скользя к ладони. Возможно мои руки были бы в крови и эти полосы рисовали географические карты наших не-встреч.

Я мог бы скупить всю коллекцию, мне ничего это не стоит. Вопрос в том где найти Луи.

ххх

У модели твои глаза.

Ни у кого другого не может быть тебя.

Он перестает существовать потому что я не готов делиться даже частью тебя.

Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя был кто-то кроме меня.

ххх

Я покупаю билет в Париж, штат Техас. В обсидиановом чёрном каждый город похож на предыдущий. Все дороги не ведут в Рим, все дороги ведут к тебе. Я оставляю изумрудный пиджак и открытку, как хлебные крошки Ганса и Гретель, в твоей комнате. Пожалуйста вернись ко мне.

ххх

«Профессор O'Blivion рассылает видеописьма по всему миру»

Интересно как быстро Луи сожжет моё письмо. Откроет ли он его?

Я представляю, как он проводит рукой по шершавой поверхности бумаги, касается губами тех мест, где была моя рука. Вряд ли он сразу бросит письмо в камин, вероятно это будет зажигалка. Хотя я не удивлюсь если он найдет какой-нибудь старинный заброшенный дом с исправным камином. Осталась ли у него моя Zippo?

Мне всё равно. Мне абсолютно всё равно. И только попробуйте убедить меня что это не так.

ххх

This is the night

This is the night

This is the time

Трещина на зеркале паутиной оплетает слова Саманты Фокс. Каллиграфическим почерком пишу слово “night” помадой цвета запекшейся крови, найденной в сумочке очередной жертвы. Ржавая вода из крана добавляет цвета огненно-рыжим подтекам на раковине. Я сбрасываю на пол флакон духов, и цветочный сад распускается в заплесневевших стыках плит.

xxx

Если тебе так плохо, что же это за любовь?

*Цитата из Dead Ringers

xxx

Впервые за несколько лет я любуюсь бирюзовой небесной эмалью. TV Sun, TV Light, TV Life. Чувство любопытства - испепелит ли меня на этот раз TV солнце – притупляется. Ничего не происходит. Иллюзия чужой жизни, иллюзия присутствия, я истерично переключаю каналы. Щёлк. Документальный фильм про убийство JFK. Щёлк. Реклама моющего средства. Щёлк. Кто-то признается в любви to the moon and back.

xxx

Возможно я?


End file.
